


[主明]バウムクーヘン

by graygraygray



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygraygray/pseuds/graygraygray
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Kudos: 3





	[主明]バウムクーヘン

我們在淺草見面了。其實是場偶然。他站在大排長龍的人潮之中，穿著得體，並不張揚，我還是一眼就看見他了。隊伍的源頭是最近很火熱的年輪蛋糕，之前聽杏提過，當天我們在放學後過來試著碰碰運氣，可惜早早便賣光了。就連站在對街也能聞到蛋糕出爐後濃郁的砂糖奶油香氣，我停下腳步，他轉過頭來，同樣一眼便看見我了。

看著對街的我，正張口準備要說點什麼時，隊伍便輪到他了。他向我點了點頭才走進店面，五分鐘後，雙手各提一個提袋，越過街道，沾上砂糖和奶油的味道，有些甜膩地，站到我的面前。

「真巧啊，在這裡碰到你。」他面帶友善的微笑，往我身後望：「你的同伴呢？」

我說沒有，今天是一個人。他楞了愣，才轉而笑道：「……真稀奇呢。以前假日遇到你，身旁總是有不同的女孩子呢。」對於他的這種說法，我也找不出什麼反駁的話，只好轉移話題，問他買了些什麼。

「最近在後台聽到工作人員在討論這個，很感興趣呢。」他把右手的提袋遞給我。「如果不嫌棄的話，就帶回去和老闆一起吃吧。」

我說這怎麼好意思，他笑了笑道：「這是感謝老闆總是讓我品嚐到好喝的咖啡。」

見我推託，他又說：「況且買了這麼多，我一個人也吃不完呀。每次和你聊天都很愉快，受益良多呢。你就別客氣了，收下吧。」

我們一人提著一個提袋，他問：「你接下來有什麼行程嗎？」

我說沒有。於是陪他走了一段路，到公園旁。「我把自行車停在這裡。」他說，並不急著離開。我們從自動販賣機買了罐裝飲料，兩罐黑咖啡，我堅持請客，他倒沒什麼抗拒，表情不變，仍是一如往常地笑著表示順從。

我們坐在公園的長椅上喝咖啡。

「喝慣了盧布朗的咖啡，罐裝咖啡還真不能滿足我啊。」他說，「不過在疲累的時候是挺能提神的，就是最近很少喝了……」

我安靜地喝著咖啡，側過頭來瞧他。

「你真的很特別呢。假日推掉朋友的邀約，跑到這裡來，然後就見到我了？」他忍不住問道。我點了點頭。他露出了一個和以往都不太一樣的笑容，將咖啡飲盡，朝一旁的垃圾桶投進。鐵罐劃出漂亮的弧線，掉進桶中。

「──又命中了。」看起來像是鬆了一口氣似的，他站起身，用手拍平褲子的褶皺。「那麼，我也該告辭了。」

我沒有叫他別走，只是與他一起走到自行車停車場。在我為蛋糕道謝時，他戴上安全帽，零碎的頭髮散在頸邊，扣緊帽帶，遮住了半邊臉。他朝我揮揮手：「謝禮的話，下次讓我嚐嚐你親手泡的咖啡吧。」

於是，我起身換了衣服，搭車前往淺草。經過車站旁的公園，越過街道，蛋糕店的店員一臉抱歉地告訴我，年輪蛋糕的活動早在去年底就結束了。


End file.
